


lose it -

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Piss kink, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:45:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr - <b>@joshseph</b></p></blockquote>





	lose it -

tyler doesn’t know why he’s agreed to this.

then again, he does have some inkling of an idea as to why he’d ever be so stupid to agree to something like this. it ties in with the humiliation kink he never knew he had up until about a year and half ago when he’d first met josh. he’d discovered it the first night he’d met him, the humiliation of tripping and eating shit right in front of the cute boy he’d just met after one of the most exhilirating shows of his life giving him the most unfortunate and agonizing hard-on he’d ever experienced.

it was something josh liked to toy with, even if they weren’t explicitly dating at the time he learned tyler _liked_ to be humiliated; he finds out about it on the first night they spend on their first ever tour bus, despite tyler’s best efforts to keep it hidden (even if he can’t help but blush every time josh makes a snarky remark about something stupid he’s done, and even though josh notices, he never says anything, storing away the bit of information for later when he’s alone in his bunk).

tyler’d tripped on stage that night and busted his lip wide open, and josh had spent the rest of the night teasing him about his clumsiness, enjoying the flush that would spread across tyler’s cheeks and the stutter that would cue into his words. he finds out that tyler enjoys being humiliated maybe a little too much for both of their own good later that night, when he makes the oh-so-fortunate mistake of pulling back the curtain to tyler’s bunk without knocking beforehand.

that mistake (finding tyler on his hands and knees with three fingers shoved inside himself) leads to josh fucking tyler into the mattress, a hand clamped over his throat to cut off his air supply and to keep him quiet; he’d call tyler a filthy slut every now and then, describe just how much tyler liked to be fucked like the cheap whore he was, and tyler would writhe underneath his hands and nod frantically and gasp and mewl like he was dying, and josh came to an understanding.

he wasn’t any stranger to being humiliated, given how he grew up in high school, but it was his first time on the opposite end of things, being the degrader as opposed to the degradee. he takes full advantage of it whenever he can – hotel rooms, dressing rooms, closets before interviews, anywhere he can get his cock shoved into tyler for longer than fifteen minutes. the degradation spills from his lips with no reservations, as if he’s been putting people down his entire life, one hand loosely fisted around tyler’s cock as he shoves his face into the mattress and fucks him until he can’t see straight, remarking about how much of a slut for his cock he is.

so, yes, tyler does know why he’s agreed to this, even if he doesn’t really _understand_ why.

it’s something about the humiliation that sets his veins on fire, something about the way josh’s eyes light up with pride and joy as he watches his boyfriend squirm in front of him. he wants josh to be proud of him, would do whatever it takes to see the gleam in his eyes as his hand brushes over the front of his abdomen – whatever it takes, including drinking every glass of water josh hands him, dumping it down his throat like he’s starving for it.

he’s on his fourth and he’s sure he’s on the verge of exploding; he’s never been so full in his entire life, and josh’s wandering hands rolling over the bulge of his bladder do nothing to ease the ache he’s feeling. it’s a slow, steady burn, spreading out from his bladder through the entirety of his body; he whimpers as josh’s fingers roll in slow circles over his lower stomach, and josh smiles, mouthing along tyler’s neck.

he bites, and tyler moans, tilting his head up to expose himself further to josh’s tongue and teeth; he takes the opportunity in stride, licking up his throat as his fingers massage the growing bulge protruding from tyler’s lower stomach.

“josh,” tyler whines helplessly, fingers clutching at the fabric of josh’s shirt, nails scrabbling for purchase as he tries to shy his hips away from josh’s hand. he growls, nipping the lobe of tyler’s ear, and presses him up harder against the wall so he’s unable to move. “i gotta go –“

“hold it,” josh interrupts, breath ghosting the shell of his ear, and tyler shudders, pulling desperately at josh’s shirt as he bites his neck; tyler whimpers pathetically as his jeans come unbuttoned, releasing some of the unbearable pressure against his bladder. “bed.”

tyler follows josh’s hands tugging  him to the bed by his wrists, snickering behind him as he shoves him down to the bed; he straddles him, not giving him even a moment to adjust, hands roaming down his bare chest and moving down to press down on his bladder. tyler’s hands grip urgently at josh’s waist as he grinds down against his slowly hardening cock, gasping heavy through his nose; josh’s eyes glint brightly, and tyler grins uneasily, unsure as josh presses their mouths together.

“you can hold it, can’t you?” josh whispers against his lips, thumbs rubbing soothing circles into tyler’s lower stomach that do everything but put him at ease; he wants to shake his head, insist that he needs to pee right now, but he nods like an idiot, bashful tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. josh’s look of pride grows tenfold, the hand on tyler’s bladder growing heavier, pressing more urgently.

“oh, shit,” tyler gasps, squirming underneath him, fingertips digging into josh’s sides; the pressure building is almost too much, and he clamps his thighs together desperately, waiting for the spurt of piss to escape him. it never comes, and he’s thankful, gasping into josh’s mouth. there’s nothing worse than pissing himself; pissing himself on top of josh would be the epitome of humiliation, and he’s not sure if he would like it yet or not. “josh, i can’t –“

“you can,” josh urges, licking his lips, pressing harder against tyler’s bladder; he squeaks out in surprise, hands disappearing from josh’s sides to instead desperately clutch at his cock. josh allows the interruption, but continues massaging the bulge of his bladder, admiring the stretch of his tanned skin over the protruding flesh. “you can, ty, you’re doing so good.”

tyler squirms, resting his head against josh’s shoulder as he voices his disagreement. “josh, i really, really need to go – please –“

“fine,” josh grunts in his ear, disappointment rolling from his words like waves, and the humiliation of having josh disappointed in him shoots straight to his cock, makes him moan softly. “you can go.”

“oh, thank god,” tyler breathes his relief out to josh’s ear, attempting to get up, but josh is still straddling him, thighs like a vice around his hips. “josh, lemme – lemme up, please –“

“no,” josh says, a smile lacing his words as he resituates himself and lays a hand over tyler’s bladder. “you need to go that bad, then go, ty.”

it takes tyler a second to realize what josh is insinuating, and he feels hot, wet tears pricking at his eyes when he finally does. “oh, _no_ ,” he moans, clenching his thighs together, but josh’s hands move and spread them back apart, holding them there. “josh, i can’t, please don’t – please –“

“c’mon, tyler,” josh murmurs, grinning as he snakes one hand up and rests it over tyler’s lower stomach. he begins slowly putting pressure down over his bladder, ignoring tyler’s pleads as he continues to press down. “just let go, baby, let go for me.”

tyler gasps, tears beginning to leak down his cheeks as he shakes his head, squirming and writhing and begging.

“you can let go,” josh continues, the hand over his bladder becoming increasingly more difficult to ignore; his other hand comes up, smooth palms wandering the expanse of his stomach before settling both on his bladder, pressing down ever-so-slightly. “be a good boy and let go. don’t disappoint me more than you already have.”

his words make tyler gasp in humiliation, drawing into a long moan as josh begins to massage his thumbs into his stomach; he tries his best to hold on, but his control splinters before finally snapping, legs shaking wildly and warmth beginning to flood his jeans. piss trickles down his thighs, soaking both his and josh’s lower halves, and he begins to shake with embarrassment, tears dripping freely down his cheeks as he mumbles apologies.

“there we go,” josh murmurs, shuffling tyler’s wet jeans down along with his boxers to wrap a hand around his cock – tyler gasps once more, jolting into the touch. the slide of josh’s hand along his cock is slick and almost too much; tyler is coming within seconds, shaking and shivering and mewling out, hips jerking erratically into josh’s closed palm. “such a good boy, tyler, you’re such a good boy.”

“thank you,” tyler chokes out twice, hips stuttering; josh brings his hand to his mouth and sucks obscenely on his fingers, the image enough to make tyler’s spent cock twitch where it’s resting against his thigh.

he lays in the middle of the bed, thighs soaked with piss, humiliation creeping up his spine; it’s enough to make his cock twitch again, and he can tell he’s definitely not done for the night.

“round two,” josh purrs, bends down to kiss him swiftly, and tyler groans exasperatedly into his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr - **@joshseph**


End file.
